


Stars on Your Eyes

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Photos, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: Drew this little pic out of Adam (mixed media) and decided to write a little drabble for it. I missed my spacedogs!





	Stars on Your Eyes

Adam, there are stars in your eyes darling.”

“What?” replies Adam, as he reluctantly turns his head from the window where he stood gazing up at the night sky.

“Your eyes have the cosmos in them, star. Stay still I’ll show you.” 

There is a quiet click from Nigel’s phone app. He walks over to Adam with a swagger and smile handing the phone over to Adam. He peers at the photograph of himself and the starry sky. Adam squints bringing the phone closer looking at his eyes in the photograph. There is a faint reflection of the night sky over his blue irises.A soft smile crosses his lips.

“It’s only a reflection Nigel.” He says looking over at Nigel.

“Maybe to you it’s a reflection.But to me, you hold everything in your eyes.” 

Nigel smiles as Adam blushes looking away the older man flicked his cigarette out the window bringing his star into his arms. He chuckles when he hears a muffled by pleased, “You say the impossible things sometimes, Nigel.”

“I know, gorgeous, I know.”


End file.
